Chronos
A doubletier timespace player from another session who often opposed and tricked the players for his own gain. Origin According to Recount Tale, Chronos was originally a time player from a session from a planet in the universe that the pre-reset session of SBARG created. It goes on to mention how he singlehandedly murdered all of his fellow players to prevent them from claiming The Ultimate Reward, somehow hopped back into the session that spawned his universe, and somehow gained another class and aspect due to being the first player in the incipisphere. Pre-reset shenanigans He most likely was the only one to gather the frogs needed to create his universe in the first place, while at the same time having to deal with thousands of players trying to prevent him from doing so (and with good reason, considering he did destroy most of their lands and probably killed a lot of them too). After watching his universe get torn apart by the combined efforts of everyone else in the session (as well as somebody who may or may not have been lord english), he contracted the forces of Derse to fight against them. He eventually discovered the horrorterrors who were assisting the players and attacked them. In a last ditch an attempt to stop him once and for all, a select group of players were urged to go to his land, the Land of Sand and Frogs, and activate The Reset, using a password given to them beforehand. Unfortunately, because the reset likely took some time to completely execute, Chronos was able to escape via the furthest ring and likely with assistance from his time and space powers. Because the horrorterrors leading the session were likely too preoccupied from massive gashes, he was able to abscond easily, leaving a vast majority of the session destroyed. Post-reset beginnings After much exausting and careful navigation through the pretzel-shaped void, Chronos eventually reached the incipisphere of the post-reset session. Because he was already also space player, the game felt no need to hand out the aspect again. Being worn down from the continuous focus required to stay on track in the furthest ring, he had to find somewhere to regroup and plot out a further plan of action. He chose a building on a particularly large meteor in the veil as his home base. He took the time to reflect upon what had just happened in the last session. He realize that he could use the players of this session as pawns, just as the horrorterrors did in the session before. To be seen in a favorable light, he took on the online persona of the Guardian, and lied to the players to get them to do his bidding. Meanwhile, his meddlings began to cause imbalances and numerous glitches, including the glitchy skies of skaia which were perilous enough to bring the war between Prospit and Derse to a momentary unstable truce. Ornis' explanation of Chronos' meddling in the FAQ source "This session was initiated using a modded timeloop started by a creature that very well should only exist in doomed timelines. Along the way he tricked hundreds of players into believing his schemes and made them do whatever he wanted them to (to a degree, they still refused and failed many times, but he pushed them along anyways because nobody else would listen to the trash that came out of his mouth. Also, they kept hacking him back for some reason.). While technically your version of Earth was removed from the session cycle for some reason, it was shoved back into it again, of course, with hacking. To earn his keep, he fabricated his own "common enemy"-type threat called 'the glitch' to not only give the players a reason to follow him, but as a cover-up for all the modules he disabled to prevent the players from advancing far enough to potentially overthrow him. Eventually he got everything he wanted and left the command station. We might not know why he did that exactly until it's too late though."